The 19 Years Between
by PotterPrincess2901
Summary: This is post Battle of Hogwarts. My version of what happened until the year Albus goes to Hogwarts.


**I do not own Harry Potter **

Chapter 1 :The Battle is won!

"Harry!" Ginny yelled when she saw him sitting by the lake. He turned around and got a big grin on his face.

"Ginny! Your ok! Thank merlins." Harry said as he picked her up and spun her around before kissing her with the most passionate kiss she had ever had. "I love you, Ginny. I always will. No more running, no more trying to protect you from Voldemort. Mine, forever and always."

"I am so glad you are alive. I don't know what I would do without you. I thought I had lost my reason for living when I saw you in Hagrids arms."Ginny said as she laid my head against Harry's chest. They stood there just holding each other.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I left you when we were attacked at the wedding. I tried to get to you but Remus told me to run and before I knew it I was apparated to London. I was so scared that you would be hurt, or captured by Voldemort. For days I worried about you. But once I saw you arrive at Hogwarts I felt better, but was also scared that you would be hurt at school by someone."

"It was hell what we went through this year, but now you and I can have a happy last year at Hogwarts together. You are coming back for your final year right?" She asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry stared at her. _Will I come back next year? Ron and Hermione are, plus I need to graduate to become an Auror._

"Ginny, of course. Ron and Hermione are so I may as well. I still want to be an Auror, so I had better make that happen by finishing school." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny laid on the bank of the lake and stared up at a blue sky just holding each other. They talked about what had all happened over the last year. Harry told her about how he, Ron, and Hermione had run into a couple of Death Eaters right after leaving the wedding, and then going to Grimmauld Place, going to the ministry, how Ron had left them (which made Ginny so mad she wanted to go find Ron and kill him, but Harry held her tightly till she relented).

"How could Ron do that to you? And Hermione?! She loves him more than anything. How could he have not seen that. She was practically begging for him to make a move at the wedding, and when y'all got to the Burrow from your house, she nearly tackled him when he got there. I thought she was going to kiss him before you ran up and hugged them." Ginny said.

"Ya, she might have. I know I wanted to kiss you. But your mom had a frying pan in her hand… and then when I saw them I was just so happy that my best friends were safe." Harry said.

"You are such a good person, Harry. You care so much about everyone." She said. "How do you do it? After everything you have been through, how are you not running after the rest of those Death Eaters who have taken so much from you. And Hermione told me how you saved Malfoy in the Room of Requirement. That was huge, considering you and he loathe each other."

"Malfoy was not trying to kill me, he was just scared. He wanted to make sure that he got his recognition for being the one to take me to Voldemort. Crabbe set the fire, and was not smart enough to know how to stop it. Feinfire is dangerous magic, and worse for someone who was barely calling a wizard at that."

"True, he was in my potions class this year. Since the 6th and 7th years didn't have enough students they combined them."Ginny said. "So Neville, Luna, Seamus, Padma, Pavarti, Collin, and I were all in the exact same classes. We were always together so I knew that no matter what I was ok. Neville and Luna were always by my side. No matter where I went."

"Well I am glad that you had them. I used to watch you on the map. Who were Patrick and Emma?" Harry asked.

"First years. They were all alone when they were getting on the train and we invited them to sit with us. Both orphans thanks to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They are cousins who are living with their grandmother in London. I guess she was the last one in Britain to take them in, otherwise they were going to be sent to India to live with some family out there."

"That is so sad. I know how it feels to be alone at a train station. I would have never made it to Hogwarts had it not been for your family walking by at the right time."

"You were so cute and shy when you asked how to get through the barrier. I can still remember the stammer you had when you asked mom 'How….how…do..I.'"

"And you were so cute hiding behind her. But I remember that sweet voice telling me 'good luck' just as I went through."

When it started to get a little dark, Harry and Ginny walked slowly back up to the castle. Hand in hand they walked into the Great Hall, what was left of it, and saw the family all huddled together in the corner. The only missing person was Fred. It was not until they got closer that they realized that they were all standing around a body. _Oh god, please no._ Molly walked over to them, crying.

"Oh Ginny, Harry, I don't know how to say this but Fred….."Molly began to cry even harder.

"What mom, what happened?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Fred is dead." She said in full on sob. Harry grabbed her in a hug as Ginny ran up to the rest of the family.

"No. No. No. FRED!" Ginny began to sob as she kneeled next to her big brother. George kneeled next to her and hugged her close. She cried into her brothers shoulder for a while, until Harry took her into his arms.

"Fred. Why Fred?" Ginny said, wiping away tears.

George spoke up. "Ginny, just remember that Fred died to make the world a better place. For you, and me, the family…"

"And his son."Angelina appeared behind George. Everyone turned and stared at Angelina.

"Son?" George said.

"Wait, you and Fred…"Ron had a puzzled look on his face until it hit him. Angelina was pregnant.

"Angelina, are you saying that I am going to have a grandson."Molly asked wiping away her tears.

"Yes?... I know it is unexpected but we were going to tell you after the battle. He proposed three weeks ago. We were planning on getting married this summer."Angelina had tears in her eyes as she tried hard not to look down at Fred.

Molly went over to Angelina and smiled. "Welcome to the family."

"You're not mad?" Angelina smiled.

"Of course not. You are part of this family just like Fleur, Hermione, and Harry. Plus," Molly lightly put a hand on Angelina's stomach. "You are the first to start the next generation of Weasleys."

"Hello, my little nephew. I can't wait to meet you in…."Ginny looked up at Angelina.

"October." She said with a smile.

"You have been pregnant three months and didn't tell anyone. Wouldn't you think everyone would notice soon."

"Well, we only found out two weeks ago."

"But you said he proposed three weeks ago?" Ginny said questionably.

"yep, we found out about our little boy a week later."Angelina glowed with happiness for a minute. "So that's why we decided to move up the wedding." After saying that she began to sob again kneeling down to Fred and kissing him. "I miss you. I love you. I will tell our son all about you. About how crazy and wild his daddy was. How you and George were the biggest jokers I know."

"Fred, I promise that no matter what I will be there with Angelina. And do everything I can to make your sons life awesome, and I will teach him everything we did." George said as he kneeled next to Fred.

Everyone said there promises to Fred, including Harry and Hermione. Molly then asked for some time with Angelina. Everyone but Goerge and Arthur left.

"How crazy. Angelina and Fred have a baby. I so thought it would be George that she would pick." Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, mom seems happy. The first grandchild. Who will be next? Fleur?" Ginny said.

"Maybe, now that Voldemort is gone, no one needs to be afraid that there child will grow up with evil lurking around." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I'm beat. How about we all go get some sleep before tomorrow. I can tell it will be a long day." Harry said as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Well, Well. There you three are. Well, four but I haven't seen you in a year. Defeat him did you. Good job, now off to a well deserved sleep." She said swinging open to reveal the warm comfort Harry had missed so much. The dark leather couches. The double staircase. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Good night?" He said standing at the bottom of the boy's staircase.

"Nuh uh. You aren't getting away from me. I am staying with you."

"Ginny, what if your mom or dad walks in. And Ron?"

"Ron will be sharing with Hermione. Won't you?" Ginny turned her head to Ron.

"Oh, I don't care anymore. Just as long as there is no sex." Ron said as Hermione pulled him up to the girl's dormitory.

"After you." Harry motioned for Ginny to lead the way.

They made their way up to the room. Neville was already in one, with his arms around Luna. They were both fast asleep. Harry and Ginny quietly went over to Harry's old bed. This had been his bed for 6 years, and never once had he thought Ginny would ever sleep in it with him. She laid down and opened her arms toward Harry waiting on him. Together they laid there in each other's arms all night.


End file.
